Two's Company
by FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Toph third wheel's Aang and Katara. Written for the Pro Bending Circuit Round 1
"Have fun at the beach!" Katara waved to the group heading down the path to the

beach. She jogged a little to catch up with Aang and Toph.

"Suki's suggestion of Ember Island for a meet up was a great idea," Aang said as Katara joined them. He reached between them and took Katara's hand. She flashed a small smile.

"It really was," Katara said. "And it was really nice of Zuko to let us all stay at his house here."

"Well I mean it's not like he doesn't have the space," Toph said brushing a falling leaf out of her face.

"True, but it's still nice of him," Aang said as he airbent the same leaf away from Katara with a gentle brush of air.

"It's so nice to get a chance to see everyone," Katara clapped her hands together joyfully. "I feel like's in been forever since we were all in the same place."

"It does feel that way," Aang smiled with agreement. "It's been weeks since I've just gotten to see you. I've been so busy helping Zuko with the Fire Nation Colonies. And I know you've been busy helping the refugees get settled"

"Now we can finally relax and spend some time together," Katara gave Aang a knowing smile and he blushed. They rounded a bend and the town came into view. The little resort town was bustling with people weaving their way, in out, and between buildings. Animals wandered to and fro as well. It was picture perfect.

"Babe, what do you want to do first?" Aang looked at Katara lovingly.

"I'm not really sure. Let's just wander through the market place." Katara grabbed his hand and together they strolled towards the brightly colored banners and booths. Toph followed close behind, her finger digging at her ear.

They hadn't walked far before Aang spotted a booth selling fruit. Katara's mouth watered. It was some of the most succulent fruit she had ever seen.

"Just got a fresh delivery of lychee nuts this morning," The vendor told them with a big smile. "I got triple what I ordered by accident so I'll give 'em to you for a good price."

"Let's get some sweetie," Aang approached the stall. He placed her hand on the small of Katara's back and urged her forward, too. Katara felt his fingers rubbing in slow circles on her back. It was her turn to blush. Toph rolled her eyes and gagged at the two lovebirds.

"I'm gonna get some cherries," Toph handed her money over to the vendor. A moment later she had a bag full of cherries in her hand. She popped a few in her mouth with the stems still on, and the three of them continued on their way. A trail of cherry juice on their wake.

They wandered around the market munching on their fruits and window shopping at different vendors. It didn't take long for Aang and Katara to escalate from pet names and gentle touches to teasing and kissing. Their overly affectionate nature was driving Toph to the brink. She felt like bending a rock in between the two of them every time she turned around and they were attempting to suck each other's face off.

"Guys!" Toph said loudly when she could sense them kissing for the fifth time. As they detached they had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"What's up, Toph?" Katara asked trying to play it off casually.

"Let's grab some lunch," Toph gestured with a jerk of her thumb in the direction of a small restaurant.

"Sounds good," Aang said the blush on his cheeks starting to fade. The three of them walked inside the small building sandwiched between a clothes shop and a shop selling clocks. Its bright red and gold sign proclaimed _Mr. Ding's_. The smell of dumplings hit them at the same time the happy chatter of customers did.

"Welcome to Mr. Ding's," A hostess with a bright smile greeted them.

"Table for three, please," Aang told her holding up three fingers.

"Follow me," She began weaving between the tables and customers.

She seated them at a table near the window. The people going about their business were clearly visible through the window.

"Do you know what you want, sweetie?" Aang asked Katara in an overly sweet voice.

"The dumplings sound delicious," She took a moment to run her hand down Aang's arm.

"Mhmm, they really do," He smiled at her and began rubbing her back.

Toph, in the chair across from both of them was doing her best to keep her feet off the floor and still see the room around her. But, the best she could do was tap the ground with her big toe every few seconds. Her vision was severely limited. Which is why she jumped when the waitress appeared next to their table.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked with a fake looking smile plastered across her face.

Aang held up two fingers in his usual jovial manner "Two orders of dumplings please."

"And for you miss?" The waitress turned towards Toph while scribbling Aang's order down.

"Dumplings," Toph answered matter-of- factly.

As they waited for their food Aang and Katara started to get touchier, it was little affectionate things. Rubbing the other's arm, or leaning in close to one another. Toph for her part just tried to ignore them. She tried to focus on the noise of the restaurant rather than the noise Katara and Aang were making.

When their food came Toph thought that they might get a little better. But they just escalated into feeding each other little bits of food. Toph tried to eat her food while doing her utmost to ignore them. She hung on for a total of five minutes.

"That's it I can't take it anymore," She yelled slamming her hands down on the table. "I'm going back to Zuko's house. Feel free to continue cooing over each other. But I'm leaving before you two make me lose my lunch." With that she picked up her bowl and walked out the restaurant.

"What's her problem," Aang said with a look of confusion passing across his face.

"Not sure," Katara shrugged.

A/N

Round One

Task: Write about someone being a third wheel.

Prompts: Easy: (word) triple; Medium: (location) Ember Island; Hard: (restriction) Third peros PoV

Bonus Points: Include your element in your fic.

Word Count: 1037


End file.
